One Nights Work To Lose It All
by magicians magic
Summary: This is the events leading up to the murders of James and Lilly Potter. . . Read and Review please :D
1. The Past

**One Nights Work to Lose It All**

**Chapter 1 – The Past**

It was two pm by Riddles watch. He smartened his jacket, checked his teeth and hair, brushed his trousers down then drew a small bag from his inside pocket. He was a handsome man; he had been since he was a teenager. He had a charming smile, silky hair and a smooth clean shaven face. Riddle opened the bag and grasped a handful of the green sand within it. He put the bag into his pocket again, and then stepped over to the giant fireplace at the other side of his office. He stood in the empty grate and shouted "34 Dryden Lane". Riddle threw the dust into the grate, just in front of his shoes. In an instant, massive emerald green flames licked their way all over Riddles body. In the blink of an eye, the green flames had vanished, along with Riddle.

Mrs. Hallow, of number 34 Dryden Lane, was sat in her front room, eagerly awaiting a visitor. She was a rather plump old lady with blonde curly hair, half moon spectacles on her nose and she was wearing her best violet robes. She was eying her fireplace, when all of a sudden; green flames erupted from the empty grate allowing a man to step through them and onto the rug in front of it. Tom Riddle had arrived.

Tom brushed the ash from his suit and looked into Mrs. Hallows eyes. She looked back and the two both smiled at each other.

"Hello Mrs. Hallow" said Tom.

"Hello Tom, and please, call me Hetti, you've known me far too long to be formal" Hetti replied.

"As you wish, Hetti, and I assume you know why I am visiting today?" Tom asked.

"As always my dear, we wouldn't see each other if not". Hetti smiled as she said these words.

"Please, take a seat" she waved her hand over to a chair to her left. Tom walked over and sat down. He placed his briefcase down beside it then looked back at Hetti.

"So Hetti, what exiting and mysterious objects do you have that you would like to show me today?" asked Tom.

"Well Tom, it's something I've had for a while, but I thought that now would be the right time to show you". Hetti's eyes widened as she spoke, staring deep into Tom's.

"Bella?" said Mrs. Hallow. Nothing happened.

"BELLA!" she shouted this time, giving Tom quite a fright.

Tom watched as the living room door was opened, but as he looked up, expecting to see someone's face, he saw nothing giving his face a puzzled look. It wasn't until he saw a face and body appear from around the sofa arm that he realised who Bella was.

A house elf, no bigger than the seat of a dining room chair, entered the room. She looked quite young for an elf, but wrinkles around her face and eyes told Tom she was nearing the middle of her life span. She was wearing a small maid hat with holes for her ears, and a small cloth that resembled a dress fitted all the way around her body. Two armholes had been made for the elf, and her legs stuck out of the bottom. As far as Tom could see, she was well looked after.

"Aar there you are Bella, please be a dear and get the special items for Mr. Riddle, there in the usual place" said Hetti sweetly to her elf. The elf bowed then left the room, closing the door quietly behind it.

"This sounds exiting" said Tom, "will I enjoy it?"

"Oh yes" said Hetti, "it's almost priceless"

Toms face turned into a sly grin, but he quickly changed it when the living room door opened once more.

Bella came in the room; she was holding a large silver tray above her head. On the tray lay two small black boxes. Each with a different emblem marked into the leather. One had a badger on it, the other had a lion. Tom recognised them as the Hogwarts founder's emblems, Godric Gryffindor for the lion, Helga Hufflepuff for the badger.

Bella gave the tray to Mrs. Hallow and bowed herself out of the room. Tom moved forward in his chair and peeked over to the tray. Mrs. Hallow lifted the lid off the box with the lion embedded on it. Inside was a golden locket with a neck chain to match. Hetti held it up to the light, Toms eyes ignited with fire; he wanted them so badly, using any means he could.

As the locket dangled in the sunlight, Tom could see a small passage on the back of it.

"What does it say Hetti?" he asked.

She held the locket to her face and read.

"This is the key to true findings, property of Godric Gryffindor".

Tom's eyes dazzled, his fingers drummed the chair and his mind was racing with ideas about how to get hold of it. He watched as Hetti put the locket back into its case and replaced the lid. Her hand then slid over to the other box which was slightly larger than the one before. Once again the lid came off; Tom's imagination swirled with delight. Looking inside the box revealed another gold object, this time it was a small goblet. It looked magnificent. Tom already knew what it was though; he had seen it before, but somewhere else.

"Oh gosh, that's not Helga's?" he tried to sound in shock as he spoke.

"It is Tom my dear, the original masterpiece that once belonged to the founder of magic and schooling." She said.

"Read the inscription please Hetti" asked Tom

"Part of four, and this is a pleasure, three more will unlock the secret treasure" Hetti read.

Tom understood what this meant. The two items were part of four belonging to the four founders of Hogwarts. Tom himself had one of these, a precious ring belonging to Salazar Slytherin, this too had an inscription on it, "Purest of bloods will always produce the best magic". Tom also remembered that the box it was in had a snake on the lid. If he could get hold of these two, he would have three of the four items he needed to unlock the secret of Hogwarts.

Tom watched as Hetti replaced the small goblet and closed the lid. She summoned Bella the house elf and ordered her to put them back with "the usual enchantments" to protect them. The house elf disappeared and Tom turned his attention back to Hetti, she lived alone, she had no known family to look after her, who would miss her if she went?

"I can tell you enjoyed that little viewing Tom" said Hetti. She smiled at him cheerfully.

"Indeed I did" Tom replied, "Where did you get them?"

"Old family heirlooms, passed on through each generation, I'm the only one left, there's nobody after me to follow the family on." She added.

Tom tried to look sympathetic at these words, but his mind was set on the precious metals Mrs. Hallow possessed.


	2. Three Out Of Four

**Chapter 2 – Three out of Four**

Tom grasped some green sand once more, said goodbye to Mrs. Hallow and then stepped into the fireplace. He shouted "Riddle and Co. office block" then threw the sand to his feet. Once again, the flames dissolved him and he disappeared.

Once back in his office, all Tom could think of was what he had seen. He needed them, he had to have them. He would then only be one small possession away from unlocking Hogwarts most prized secret. It had been Tom's mission for a while now to collect all the four treasures. It started when his late grandfather had given him the ring, and told Tom of the secret that was hidden within the walls of Hogwarts. Tom had become so obsessed that he had set up a business that dealt with looking after treasured possessions, only with the hope that someone would entrust him to look after the four treasures. Mrs. Hallow was an old friend of Toms, but would never allow herself to be talked into becoming part of Riddles society. Tom now knew why.

Tom paced the room thinking. He had to get rid of Mrs. Hallow somehow, but he didn't know what to do. He had considered kidnap, but that would only last a short while. Mrs. Hallow knew dark magic and she didn't need a wand to cast it. Kidnap would be far too easy for her to escape. He thought of pretending to be a long lost relative of hers. He would send a letter asking her to come urgently whilst Tom rummaged her house. But once again this was foiled by the fact that Mrs. Hallow knew she had no remaining family.

As Tom kept thinking, time kept ticking. It was now seven pm, and as night began, Tom had only come up with one idea. It had been pondering his mind the whole time, but he never thought he would have to consider it. Tom had learnt the three unforgivable curses at school. Mrs. Hallow would be able to resist the Imperius curse. He didn't want to use Crucio, after all she was old and a family friend, plus she would still be alive after suffering, that didn't appeal to Riddle. This just left . . .

Avada Kedavra was the last unforgivable, the curse that resolved in death. Tom was seen as a nice man; he had never killed before and was scared to do it. But as night time drew on, his obsession got the better of him. He walked over to his desk and opened the bottom drawer. Inside it was a small leather box with a snake on it. Tom removed the lid and stared at the gold ring inside. On top it had a dark red ruby which looked almost black. Tom's fingers slid down the ring and his whole body shivered with his nerves. He would have to kill Hetti if he wanted the treasures.

When his office clock chimed nine pm, Tom decided that this would be the best time to go. Hetti would have had something to drink, her elf would be asleep and she would slowly be drifting off herself. Tom stated his destination and disappeared into his fire. He was once again in Hetti's front room. Hetti was currently sleeping, but as the last flames vanished, she reawakened with a little quiver. She now had a long flowing night dress on, slippers and a dressing gown.

"Tom?" she said dreamily squinting as her eyes adjusted to the dim light. "Tom is that you?"

"Yes Mrs. Hallow, it is" Tom replied.

"Oh Tom, how charming, what brings you back to my home?" she asked, sitting up and replacing the empty glass that was in her hand back on the table.

"I've been thinking Hetti, you know the items I viewed this morning, I was wondering it you could show them to me just one more time please?" Tom asked.

"Why, yes, of course, what's the matter?" she asked.

"I have been studying them at the office and I would like to check them over just one last time" Tom lied.

Hetti summoned Bella from her sleep; Tom hadn't noticed the elf asleep in a nearby chair. The elf awoke instantly.

"Get the items again would you please?" said Hetti.

The elf slouched off the chair and left the room. Tom saw his opportunity and took it. He walked over to Mrs. Hallow, his wand pointing at her chest. Hetti's mind was racing, what was he doing?

Tom looked into her wide eyes and whispered "sorry". He cast Avada Kedavra then knelt beside her limp body. He didn't feel bad for what he had done. He felt . . . pleasure. Was this normal? He placed her hands across her chest and stood back up.

Tom then went and stood behind the living room door, waiting for Bella to arrive. As the door swung open and the familiar silver tray entered the room, carrying the two small boxes, Tom leapt on the house elf. He grabbed the boxes and put them into his jacket pocket. The elf looked shocked and tried to break free, but Tom had his wand held to her chest. Once again he cast Avada Kedavra and the elf instantly stopped struggling. He dropped its body on the floor and walked over to the fireplace. He turned and looked from Hetti to Bella; both were still, eyes staring lifelessly. Tom smiled at both of them then got into the grate, his hand resting on his pocket full of possessions.

Once back at the office, Riddle could have passed out with the excitement he felt. He had killed a person and a house elf and felt good about it. He had three out of the four treasures and felt good about that too. It was at this moment that Riddle realised, he could get what he wanted, when he wanted, and still feel good about it.

Tom went back over to his desk and opened the last drawer. He placed the other two boxes next to his and shut it again. He placed a locking enchantment upon the drawer then walked over to the door. He was smiling to himself as he turned out the office light, walked out of the door and closed it firmly behind him. He knew that tonight was going to be a sleepless one.


	3. Helpful Half A Page

**Chapter 3 – Helpful Half a Page**

It was now a full week since the two murders Riddle had committed. Muggle police had visited the house but couldn't understand why there was no wound or trace of poison in or around Mrs. Hallow. The Ministry of Magic however knew what had happened and was out to trace the person that did it. Mrs. Hallows wand had been checked to make sure she didn't commit suicide, but the last spell cast by her wand was an "Accio" summoning charm. Mrs. Hallows body was then removed from the house and buried by the Ministry. If there is no one to claim the body, it is simply buried in the nearest graveyard by default.

Riddle on the other hand, was not so grim about the whole affair. His murder spree had only encouraged him more to discover the Hogwarts secret, and seen as the Ministry had not discovered his little secret, he had nothing to worry about. There was just one thing that kept bothering him, where was the fourth treasure? His plan to build a security firm that handled precious goods was doing well, people were using his services and employees seemed happy. But so far, the last treasure had not turned up; this was when Riddle took drastic action. Instead of waiting for people to come to him, he went to them.

Riddle did not "go to them" in a way you might think. For example knocking on the door and introducing yourself then finding out what possessions people own. He decided to rob people instead. He took the form of a muggle burglar, dressed all in black for hidden identity and using a mask to cover his face. When night time came, he would simply choose a magical house at random, in the hope of finding the last treasure

After three months of this, Tom gave it up as a bad job. All the houses he had raided had not come up with a single thing. Riddle was becoming angrier and more impatient by the day. The longer it took the more he wanted it. The more he wanted it, the angrier he became. He was so angry at one point, that he fired three of his employees for the simple fun of it. Riddle had now got to a point where he found himself crying and distressed at the thought of not having the last piece of the puzzle. The thing that annoyed him most was that he knew what he was looking for.

Riddle had visited the library in Diagon Alley many times and borrowed the book "Hogwarts: A History". There was only a small section of helpful notes about the secret and how to unlock it. The section was about half a page long but it provided the necessary information to get what Riddle wanted. You need four particular items that belonged to the four founders of the school:

A golden locket belonging to Godric Gryffindor

A gold ring with a red ruby belonging to Salazar Slytherin

A gold goblet belonging to Helga Hufflepuff

A gold bracelet encrusted with diamonds belonging to Ruena Ravenclaw

The notes explained that each of the four items should be encased within a black leather box, bearing the correct house symbol for the person. When these four came together, the secret would be unlocked.

Riddle would read and re-read the information to make sure he had not missed anything. He searched for clues within the passage, but failed miserably. The only other piece of information the book held, was that when you put the four items together, they must be laid in the order written, still within their closed boxes, lids facing up on the marble tiles of the main entrance. The book hinted that whoever held the four possessions would know where to put them. This confused Riddle a little bit because he didn't know where on the floor he would have to place them. He supposed that too would be revealed when he had all four items.

People at the office block of Riddles Company were beginning to worry about him. He had been looking paler by the day and his appearance was not as striking as usual. What once was a tall handsome man was now a tired, worn out man. His once silky hair was now greasy and wild. Riddles employees had began to notice him and did not like the change. He was nasty, arrogant and did as he pleased. Riddle however hadn't really noticed a change and carried on as what he thought was normal.

It had now got to end of another day at the office, and as Riddle packed papers into his briefcase and smartened his suit he turned away and walked out of his office. It was around ten past five when Riddle finally left the block and got onto the street. It was a sunny day and the street outside was packed with muggles. As Tom was walking down the road he noticed a middle aged woman carrying some shopping and trying to watch over three children. All the children were under the age of seven and were proving to be quite a pain for the woman. Tom watched as she and the children passed and walked up the steps to his work place.

Tom turned back round and carried on walking down the street. He had only walked a few meters when he heard the clatter on tins and bottles hit the floor. As he turned back round, he could see the lady holding a split bag. He watched as she set the others down with her hand bag and scooped up the goods. As the lady placed her handbag on the floor, it fell over onto its side revealing the contents. Riddle could see inside and noticed a small package wrapped in brown paper. His brain suddenly thought about stealing the package, he somehow wanted to know what the lady was carrying.


	4. The Hogwarts Secret

**Chapter 4 – The Hogwarts Secret**

As Tom watched the lady struggle, his mind told him to help her. He quickly conjured a new stronger bag with his wand, and then helped pack the goods into it. The lady was very thankful. Tom then took her inside and explained that he worked here. He asked her what she would need doing. It was at this moment that the lady delved into her handbag and withdrew the small brown package.

"This was passed into my family a while back now when my great granddad married my great grandmother. It's very precious to me and I don't want to lose It." said the woman.

"I would be very grateful if you could keep it safe" she added.

"Well that's we're here for madam, we look after goods and store them away." Tom grinned slyly with these words.

"This is a little bit more precious than just a 'good', can we talk somewhere private please?" asked the lady.

"Certainly, my office is free" said Tom. "Trudy" Tom called.

"Trudy!" He called again.

"What?" said the girl behind reception.

"Look after these children, entertain them" he gave her a small wink then took the lady to the elevator. Once at his office, Tom opened the door and allowed the woman to step in first. Tom then took a seat at his desk and pointed to the empty chair at the other side of it.

"So how can I be of assistance Miss . . ." Riddle trailed off.

"Heinz" she replied, "Andrea Heinz".

"Ok then, Miss. Heinz, what have you got that needs looking after?" asked Riddle.

Andrea handed him the brown package and allowed him to remove the paper. Toms jaw dropped in shock, but his face resembled excitement. Inside the paper was a small black leather box with an eagle imprint on the lid. Tom had found the last piece to the puzzle. The eagle represents Ravenclaw at Hogwarts; he now had Ruena's last remaining treasure. Tom opened the box and peered inside. The diamond encrusted gold bracelet gleamed back into his wide eyes.

"Well Miss Heinz, I can certainly look after this, I can see it is precious to you. Is that all?" Tom asked.

"Yes, yes it is. Thank you Mr . . ." she trailed off.

"Riddle, Tom Riddle, and it has been a pleasure to serve you madam" Tom smiled at her sweetly. He then pulled out his wand and cast Avada Kedavra. His first muggle killing and it felt awesome. He then instructed Trudy the receptionist to send the children away; he had to go somewhere . . .

Tom disapparated then reappeared outside the gates that lead up the driveway to Hogwarts. He sent a special message to headmaster Dumbledore, requesting entry. After a moment, the long thick chains that bound the gates closed, slid back and drooped. Tom entered and began towards the main doors. The gates closed after him and locked themselves once more. Tom had all the four treasures in his pocket; he was going to use them once he got inside. The headmaster would be expecting him, but would never meet him. The students were in class and the teachers with them, Riddle had the entrance hall to himself.

As he reached the oak front doors and slipped inside, his excitement really kicked in. His heart began to race; his mind was just a blur of all the things he had to remember from the book. Tom Riddle was about to discover something nobody else ever had. Riddle stepped into the entrance hall. He looked around for markings on the floor. After a few moments he saw them, right in the middle of the floor, four black rectangles all of a different size. Each box had a letter on it, either "G", "S", "H" or "R". These were the Hogwarts houses. Tom retrieved the four boxes and carefully laid them on the representing black rectangle. As Tom placed the last box, the magic was ready to begin.

Tom stepped back and waited a few moments. Nothing seemed to happen. But as he walked forward and looked down, a small collection of words had formed on the floor just in front of the boxes. They read:

_Dear Mr. Riddle, congratulations on finding and collecting the four Hogwarts treasures. As a gift for your hard work and determination, the four founders would like to give you this . . ._

All of a sudden, the exits out of the main entrance were sealed. Doors bricked themselves up and archways became sealed. Windows turned to stone and the lights went out. Tom was stood in total darkness. Then, from the centre of the floor, the four little box lids began to glow. The pictures on top gave bright light that filled the darkness. As Tom looked around, he was now in what looked to be a treasure room. Trophies, statues, jewellery, money and ornaments. All in gold and dazzling brightly. Tom's mouth dropped in shock and delight. He was to become the richest man alive.

Tom conjured up a large bag and scooped lots of money inside. He took some trophies and jewellery so he could remember his find. It was not until after collecting lots of the startling features, that Tom realised, all of these belonged to the founders. He had what the world had been looking for, right in front of him. Tom was so happy; he couldn't believe he had solved the Hogwarts secret. Now only one thing was on his mind. How was he going to get out?


	5. Changes

**Chapter 5 – Changes**

Tom walked over the four glistening boxes on the floor. He picked one of them up. Suddenly the whole room began to shake. The boxes stopped glowing and all was dark again. As Tom stood in fear, he watched as cracks of light began to appear high on the wall above him. The windows at the top were reappearing and the doors were no longer bricked up. A few moments later, Tom found himself stood in the entrance hall once more. Nobody seemed to have noticed this change. Tom had been in the room half an hour and there had definitely been a lesson change while he was in there. Tom was thinking about what he had found and how he had been the one to discover the secret. Another thing racked his brain too. Albus Dumbledore was expecting him, but he had never reached his office.

Riddle turned on the spot and faced the door. Leaving was probably for the best. He walked over and slipped out. The sun was still beating down, and as Tom stepped out of the cool entrance hall, he felt the heat tingle on his skin. He reached the gates at the bottom and let himself out. He strode down the hill and in to the little town of Hogsmeade. After walking up the small town road, he saw a pub called "The Three Broomsticks".

"Why not?" Tom thought aloud, and he pushed the door open and stepped inside. It was quite busy for a small town pub. Witches and Wizards chatting loudly and tables crammed in everywhere. Tom wondered over and sat down at a table in the corner. He looked around at all the chatty people, but his face had a smug look upon it.

After a few moments, a young attractive girl walked over. She had glittery stilettos on and a small skirt. Her face was pretty and her smooth curves matched perfectly. She stopped at the table.

"What you drinking sir?" she asked.

"Just a butterbeer please" Tom replied. "Warms you up inside. What's your name anyway?" Tom asked.

"Rosmerta, Madam Rosmerta. I don't believe I've seen you in her before, what's your name?" Rosmerta asked.

"Riddle, Tom Riddle" he replied.

"Well you sit tight and I will bring your drink over" Rosmerta said. As she walked away, Tom couldn't help but look at her at her curves jiggle from side to side as she walked. Did Tom like this woman? Anyway, Tom had more important things to think about, what was he going to do with his findings?

When Rosmerta came back with the drink, Tom was about to go into his pocket and retrieve some money for it. Rosmerta stopped him and said that the drink was on the house. Maybe she liked Tom too? Tom gave her a smile as he sipped his drink, then watched her go and collect glasses from another table. Tom drank up then left the pub. He had his bag of winnings with him. He thought about going back to the office, but he had finished work so there was no point. Going home seemed like the best option. Tom span on the spot and disappeared. Seconds later he was stood outside an old run down house. Boarded up windows and cracked tiles on the roof. If was surprising the door was still on its hinges. Tom walked up the broken path and unlocked the door.

Once inside, Tom closed the door behind him. Looking around would really of given anyone a shock. It was a mansion inside what a muggle would call a council house. Tom was stood in a grand entrance hall, complete with a wide sweeping staircase at the back, and two giant supporting pillars. Two doors lead off to the left and right. As Tom started left and opened the brown oak door, it revealed a large open living room. It had a giant fireplace and a soft cream carpet. There was a large comfy three piece suite and a muggle television in the corner. Tom entered the room and walked over to a large mirror above the fireplace. His appearance was sallower than ever. His eyes fell into his face and his skin was getting paler by the day. He had been losing weight since he started up his company, and now his wrists resembled knobbly bones that could be seen through his skin. He was changing, and quickly.

Tom didn't seem to mind though; he carried on as normal, living his everyday life and doing his usual stuff. It was his colleagues and employees that noticed his change. He always seemed to be in a stroppy pissed off mood when he entered the building, and would normally ignore people who greeted him. He spent most of the day locked up inside his office keeping himself to himself, only speaking when he was thinking aloud or talking to his secretary over the speaker phone. Muggle inventions really were quite helpful.

Tom stopped staring at himself and sat on the couch. He put the bag on the cushion beside him and unzipped the top. The gleaming objects glared back at him, Tom gave another smile. He looked away and reached into the bag for an object. He wanted to surprise himself. His hands grasped a long thin object. He pulled hard and managed to free it from the entanglements of the other metals. He raised it from the bag and turned to look at what he had hold of. It resembled a small statue with two blades moulded to the top. Tom looked at it and thought as to what it was. While his mind pondered, he noticed one of the blades had snapped at the top. He drew his wand from his suit pocket and muttered "reparo". The blade repaired itself and gleamed in the sunlight.

Tom turned it upside down. A small plaque was built into the bottom. Tom held it closer and began to read:

_To Miss H. Hufflepuff_

_You have received this trophy for your creative work in herbology and planting. Your book is now on the shelves, and as a thank you, this trophy is yours for the hard work and determination you have shown._

_Yours Thankfully_

_M.O.M_

Tom then realised that the blades on top were shears. Helga was obviously a woman of nature. Tom span the statue around, a little faster than he had intended. The blades came spinning round and he lost the control of the statue all together. Tom heard a slice and a searing pain shot through his face. Blood spurted everywhere soaking into the carpet. Tom fell on the floor in a dizzy haze. He looked through teary eyes for his wand, but it lay upon the sofa. His whole body hit the floor. He had fainted.


	6. The Death Eaters

**Chapter 6 – The Death Eaters**

Tom came round a few hours later. He opened his eyes slowly but his mind and vision were both a blur. He felt his face, blood was all over it. The carpet had dried stains upon it and the sofa had deep scarlet marks. Whatever Tom had done, the blood must have been going at a striking pace. As he got the floor, he picked up the statue that he had cut himself with. Dried blood was found on the sharp blades. Tom turned and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror above the fireplace. He stumbled back in horror. Where his nose should have been in the centre of his face was now just one big crimson scab. Tom looked around desperately on the floor for his nose. He saw it by the coffee table leg and scooped it into his hands. It had turned black due to the lack of blood within it, his nose had died.

His mind raced and his heart pumped. He had no nose; his face was distorted with just a red scab to cover up the deep gash underneath it. Tom turned back to mirror to look one more. The scab stared back at him. What was he going to do? He couldn't go out of the house looking like this. He sat back down on the sofa and drew his wand from the cushion beside him. He cleared the stains and made his dead nose disappear. The searing pain he had felt earlier had subsided; all he could feel now was a small tingling sensation and the urge to scratch his wound. In the background he heard the door bell ring; he turned in the direction of the entrance hall.

"Shit!" he called loudly, "why must they call now?"

He got up and walked to the front door. He looked through the spy hole and saw the face of Severus Snape. He was wearing a grey suit and a blue shirt, his hair was short and spiky, quite an attractive man, even when he was a teenager. Snape was a good friend of Toms, but now really wasn't a good time. He thought for a while then decided that he would have to tell somebody about it. He opened the door and allowed Snape to enter. Snapes' stare was instantly upon his face as he walked inside.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

"It's awful, I was messing around with a statue thing, it had sharp edges, and I've cut my nose off!" Tom almost shouted with these words.

"Well where is it? I could try and reattach it" he said sympathetically.

"No use, it's dead, I passed out for around three hours" Tom replied.

"Oh I see, well does it hurt?" questioned Snape.

"Not as much as it did do when I first did it, it just tingles every now and then" said Tom.

"Well come here, I know a spell that will clean it up, stand still" Snape said. Tom stood still in front of him. He trusted Snape; he was good with remedies and creating potions. Snape drew his wand from his suit pocket and whispered "Capacitor". The scab on Toms face instantly vanished. Now it was just bare skin.

"I can't breathe properly, and how am I going to smell stuff?" Tom demanded. He then watched as Snape raised his wand again and said "Hoplitees". Tom took a deep breathe and could feel air going through where his nostril holes used to be. He raised his hands and felt his face. He poked two small slits that had been created. This was to be his new nose. It was like that of a snake, Tom was speechless.

"Thanks" he said.

A few days later, Tom had become rather attached to his new appearance. Although he was nose less, he was still the same man inside. Or was he? He face was now bony and pale; it had lost of all its attractiveness. He was actually quite scary at first sight. This didn't bother him though, his mind was now rested upon the idea he had after finding the Hogwarts secret. He had wanted to start a group, a clan of members who tortured and killed just for the fun. Ever since he had been a child he had wanted to start something only had the power over, and to have a name, people would one day fear to speak of.

This day was to be soon, very soon, but first a name, something scary that made people cringe and shake at the shear thought. Tom drew his wand and spelt out his full name in mid air.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

He thought for a few hours about how he could re arrange his own name into something scarier. He only had LORD so far, but what else could he make. After more careful thinking, he had it. VOLDEMORT. His new name was to be Lord Voldemort. It sounded scary and terrifying; he hoped that it would be enough to make his wish come true.

Even though he had the name, some letters were left over. M, A, I. This was simple though, I am. Toms original name now spelt out, I Am Lord Voldemort. He was actually quite impressed by what he had achieved. He just needed a name for his group. He had a few ideas but none seemed to fit what he wanted to create. Death had to be in there somewhere, but it couldn't be to long. Tom eventually decided on "The Death Eaters". This was to be their name and they would look up to him. He was the leader, he was in control. All he needed now were followers.

Snape, Malfoy, Lestrange and Crouch were just of the people he had managed to round up. He even got Fenrir Greyback. Fenrir was bitten by a werewolf as a child and now turns into one every full moon. He would be highly useful. Riddle ordered them all together for a meeting, they were about to go no their first night out. Only Tom, Fenrir and Snape had killed a person before and weren't scared to do it again, but for the rest, they need training up. Malfoy knew the killing curse, and so practised on animals he conjured up from thin air. Crouch had only ever used the "Crucio" curse when he had been torturing people.

After a few practices for each of them, they were ready to go.


End file.
